Ninjas In America
by Lotusleaf645
Summary: Okay, this is a story about ninjas who are in America. go figure... No I don't own Naruto and yes, all the characters are original. It gets better as it goes along... Chapter 7 up!
1. Ninjas In America!

Chapter 1:

Ninjas In America

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just used the idea of ninja people and chakra and stuff. K?

Yo! This is my new story!!! YAY! There are no Naruto characters in it, but all the characters are real people, just thier names are different.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

"Hurry up you guys, we don't want to be late! I wanna see who's on my team! I hope it's Shawn-kun!" Melanie called out to her two best friends as they made their way to the academy.

"We are, you're the one who's gonna be freakishly early you know!" Danya called back, walking with her hands in her pockets.

The third girl, Shelby, sighed. She hurried up to Melanie and Danya followed.

Melanie Willis was a slender 12 year old, that loved computers and video games. She was about five feet and three or four inches tall, with dark blonde hair that came to her middle back, and was almost always in a ponytail. She had blue eyes with a yellow ring around the pupil, and had black glasses that were transistions and were bendable. She also had green braces. She wanted to be a pilot when she retired, but her carrer now, was going to be the ultimate ninja ever.

Danya Darrow was another 12 year old, that liked to talk on the phone with her friends. She liked to flirt with guys, but she focused on her ninja training as well. She was about five feet and five or six inches tall, with blue eyes and glasses as well. She had dark blonde hair that came to her upper back and had it in a loose bun almost all the time. She also had blue braces. She wanted to be an actress, but her mom wanted her to be a ninja.

Shelby Wyatt was a 13 year old, she had her birthday late, so she started the academy late. She liked to ride her horse Two Bit and she loved her dogs. She was about five feet tall. She had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders, and always kept it in a low pony tail. She had blue or green eyes, depending on what day it was, and only wore glasses at her house. She wanted to be a photographer, but that was after she retired from being the top ninja ever. She also had braces.

The trio made their way up to the doors of the academy and pushed them open. All their friends were spread out everywhere. Ethan Moore and Shawn Gunter were over in a few chairs, sitting and talking about stick people that they drew and what weapons they had. Bryce Wilson and Austin Roddy were just sitting, but Austin couldn't sit still. Nathan Crtichfield and Shane Mercer were talking about Runescape and Maplestory, and they were arguing about which was best. Melanie went over to Ethan and Shawn to talk about the stick people and what they needed. Danya went over to Austin and Bryce and talked about random things. Shelby went over with Melanie and she talked with her about what they were going to do to get money to go to Japan someday.

Ethan Moore was the smartest ninja that was graduating. All the girls loved him. He was about five feet and four or five inches tall, with brilliant blue eyes and glasses. He had brown hair that was spiked in the front. He had two birthmarks on the back of his head that made those two spots blonde. He was great at ninjutsu and genjutsu, but he wasn't all that great at taijutsu. He liked to talk to his friends and loved the OU (Oklahoma University) football team.

Shawn Gunter was a prankster. He was the funniest guy in the whole academy. He did his work, but not his homework. He liked to go hang out with his friends and loved video games, just like anyother boy. He was around four feet nine inches with green eyes and glasses. He had brown hair that was medium length, so it covered his ears.

Bryce Wilson was a little chubby kid who just liked talking about stuff. He had blue eyes with glasses and had medium length sandy blond hair. He was about five foot one or two. He sometimes acts depressed so some people call him emo. **(A/N: im not really sure, so i just put that...)**

Austin Roddy was a little skinny guy who was hyper a lot. He had braces, and had hazel eyes and glasses. He had short sandy blonde hair that was always messy. He just wanted to stay at home and play his Wii, but his parents forced him to be a ninja.

Nathan Critchfield was another boy that was a little chubby and played on the computer a lot. He knew a lot about video games and such so other kids thought he was a geek. He had very short curly dark brown hair, and had brown eyes with glasses.

Shane Mercer was a 13 year old guy who had strawberry blonde hair. He had green eyes, and glasses too. He always corrected people on their grammar, so the other students called him "Grammar Freak."

Then the academy doors opened and two girls and a boy came in. Erin McCoy, Morgan Bradley, and Cody Trotter entered and greeted everyone. Melanie got up and ran to see her other friends.

Erin McCoy was a girl who was hyper and had a big imagination. She said random things that made the moment funny. She had brown hair that came down to her mid neck and had brown eyes with glasses. She wanted to be a vet, but she also wanted to be a ninja.

Morgan Bradley was a girl who was just the tinyest bit overweight. She was an amazing artist and was fun to be around. She had curly brown hair that came above her ears, and had brown eyes.

Cody Trotter was a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was about four five feet tall. He was sort of a mystery. Not that he was quiet or anything.

Finally, a jonin ninja went up to the podium. "Ahem. Students, may I have your attention please? I would all like to welcome you to the graduation ceremony and your new Genin squads! As you all know, my name is Natalie Ritter. Please take your seats." She said, pointing her clipboard to the seats. Everyone filled the seats and whispered to each other while waiting for Natalie Sensei to continue. Natalie Ritter was a jonin who had taught at the academy for two years. She had dark eyes, dark hair, and tried to make everything fun. She was one of those teachers that thought they were cool, but weren't.

"Okay! Now that we're all ready, I am going to announce the squads. Since there are more girls than boys, some squads will have two girls and one boy instead of two boys and one girl. Squad one: Melanie Willis, Shawn Gunter, and Erin McCoy."

Melanie and Erin looked at each other and grinned happily. Melanie was so happy that she was on the same team as Shawn, that she almost exploded with excitement. She looked around for Shawn, but she couldn't find him.

"Squad two: Shelby Wyatt, Ethan Moore, and Cody Trotter." Natalie Sensei called out.

Shelby was surprised when Natalie Sensei called out her and Ethan's name together. She sighed. Their names sounded so cute together. But, she wasn't going to tell anyone about her crush ever. She tried to look for Ethan, but she couldn't see him at all. She wondered who Cody was. Maybe this was a great chance to get to know a good friend.

"Squad three: Danya Darrow, Austin Roddy, and Bryce Wilson."

Danya was sad that she didn't get to be with Melanie or Shelby, and even sadder that she was on a team with people she didn't even know!

Natalie Sensei called out the other squads, but the three girls didn't care. Natalie then called out who their sensei was going to be. "Squad one," she started, "Your sensei is Steve Garcia. Squad two, your sensei is Shannon Barr. Squad three, your's is... uhh... let me turn the page..." She flipped the page and looked down the lines. _Curse me for not putting them in order! _She thought.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:

Hey! I know, this chapter was kind of short, but don't worry, like all great stories, this one gets better as it goes along! Please review:P

Thanks,

Hinata645 I love Lee:D


	2. Meeting the Teammates!

Chapter 2:

Meeting the Teammates!

Disclaimer: again... i dont own Naruto. I have a better chance at being president than owning Naruto!

Okay! we're gonna see who squad 3 has as a sensei!!! yay! lets get this started!!

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Natalie Sensei flipped the page, scanning up and down it, her eyes zig zaging backand forth. Finally she found it, and announced the name. "Okay, squad three, your sensei is..." She took a 'dramatic' pause, and squinted her eyes suspiciously, "April Williams! Whew. I thought I didn't put it on here, but luckily I did." She said, shifting her weight to her left leg. "Now, let's get on with the other senseis..." her voice trailed off, well, to the three girls anyway.

They waited very unpatiently, squirming and wiggling in their chairs, until Natalie finally realeased them to go eat lunch for about an hour and to meet back there to meet their senseis. Danya, Shelby, and Melanie raced towards each other and jumped up and down.

"Who did you get? I can't remember," Danya said, "I have Bryce and Austin. Crap. This is going to be a looong time until the Chunin exams..."

"I got Shawn! SHAWN! I'm sooo happy! I might explode!" Melanie shouted happily, "And I also have Erin too!"

"Good for you! I have Ethan and Cody Trotter," Shelby said calmly, even though she was as excited as Melanie about having Ethan on her team, "I wonder who Cody is."

"Well, I'm going to find Austin and Bryce now, see you guys later." Danya shrugged and walked away.

"Me too. See you later Shelby-chan!" Melanie sprinted away, trying to find Shawn and Erin.

Shelby walked aways, and found Ethan sitting on a bench. "Hey, may I join you?" Shelby asked.

"Sure," Ethan scooted over, giving Shelby room to sit, "So, we're on a team together. Soooo, let's introduce ourselves, even though we already know each other. I'm Ethan Moore. Who are you?" He asked her. Shelby looked at him weirdly. What was up with that?

"I'm Shelby Wyatt." She said, holding out her hand. Ethan took it and they shook hands. Shelby acted cool on the outside, but inside she was exploding. They didn't notice Cody come up to them. "Hey, I'm Cody." He said.

They ignored him, so Cody just sat down next to Shelby. "Hey, I'm Cody." He said again, poking her. Shelby turned around.

"Hey I'm Shelby." She held out her hand. Cody hesiantantly took it.

Ethan leaned over and spoke to Cody. "Yo, I'm Ethan." Ethan also held out his hand. Cody took that one too, without even looking at Ethan and not letting go of Shelby's hand. Cody stared at Shelby's eyes and fell in love. He started blushing. "Uh... I'm starving, so I'm going to go get something to eat. Bye!" He quickly let go of thier hands and ran down to the cafeteria. Shelby and Ethan watched him run away. Then they got up and walked to the cafeteria also.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Danya looked around for her new teammates, but couldn't find them. She asked a few people is they had seen Bryce or Austin, but they hadn't seen them since the ceremony. She looked in all the hallways, outside, the cafeteria, and everywhere else she could. Then a voice called her name. "Danya, we're over here!" The voice belonged to Austin. He and Bryce were standing under a tree, Austin jumping and waving his arms, while Bryce waved his hand. Danya ran over to them. "Hey guys, I've been looking for you everywhere!" She panted.

"We've been here the whole time. Wanna go get lunch? I'm starving, and while we're eating, we can go talk or something." Bryce said, walking towards the building. "Bryce wait!!!" Austin called after him, "Come on Danya, let's go!" He started running in the direction Bryce was heading. Danya followed behind, catching up with the two boys. Maybe they weren't so bad after all, but she could never know after just a few minutes.

They stepped into the cafeteria and headed for the lunch line. They talked about what their favorite movies were, what their favorite color was, and some other random stuff. _These guys are cool! I'm glad I'm on their team! _Danya thought to herself. They got their lunches, and sat down at a table and talked some more.

"Hey! I know what we could do! Let's play Would You Rather?" Austin said, hoping they would say 'yes' because he had some crazy ideas in his head.

"Sure. What's that again?" Danya asked, she sort of knew what it was, and played it before with Shelby and Melanie, but she couldn't remember the rules all the way.

"I guess I'll play too." Bryce said. Austin told them the rules and they played a few rounds.

"Okay, would you rather, make out with poop, or, drink your pee?" He asked.

_This kid definitly has some sick thoughts going on in his head... _Danya thought. "Uh... depends. Who's poop is it? If it's mine, I'll say the pee..."

"Me too, I don't want to make out with poop or drink pee, so I chose the best one." Bryce said.

It continued to be this disgusting for a while.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Melanie looked around for Erin, and found her. "Erin! Hi!!!" She waved to her friend franticly.

"Melanie! Hi!!!" Erin waved back with the same frantic-ness. They ran towards each other and gave each a hug. Then they went looking for Shawn. Little Shawn was sitting in a chair, drawing stick people, with weapons, and some were zombies. Apparently there was a Zombie vs. Human was, and the Zombies were winning so far. Melanie and Erin walked over and sat next to him. Melanie and Shawn were great friends, since their first year at the academy. "Hey guys," He said, looking up from his war picture, "What's up?"

"The sky, duh! Don't you know anything?" Melanie said while Erin giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm not being sarcastic." Shawn said, and started laughing. Soon all three started laughing in hysterics for no reason.

"I'm hungry." Erin said suddenly. She was known for being a little random.

"Yeah, me too. Shawn, you wanna come with us and go get lunch?" Melanie asked.

"Sure! I'm about to starve!" He said, getting up and folding his stick people war and putting it in his pocket. They then went to get food. They laughed and talked and made funny faces, that made them laugh even harder. soon the bell rang and everyone went into the gym again.

Once everyone was inside, all the jonin who would be leading the genin groups stood up and introduced themselves. Then, all three main groups went off with their jonin sensei.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:CC:C:C:C:**

**A/N: So, how was that chappie? Hope you liked it! Review! Please and thank you!**

**Hinata645 I love Lee:D**


	3. Meeting the Sensei!

Chapter 3:

Meeting the Sensei!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly... . 

Okay well now we meet the sensei! (hence the title) and wooo! these are real people too!!

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Everyone went calmly into the gym and sat in the chairs. **(A/N: this is a recap...) **and the jonin squad leaders took the podium and introduced themselves. After they told the soon to be genin, they all separated into their groups. Team one went to the forest, Team two went near the river, and Team three went to a bench somewhere.

Let's start with team one.

Team one looked at their sensei and followed him. Steve Garcia had the weirdest, poofiest, most groomed hair in all of Oklahoma. He had his famous brown poofy hair, that looked like an afro, had eyes, and stood about five feet seven inches tall. He wore his ninja clothes that her something comfortable, like a tee shirt and long pants, and wore the traditional jonin jacket. Melanie looked at him with wide eyes at his hair. The first thing that poped in her mind has, "Woah! You have got some big hair! You look like a clown!" She laughed, but then realized what she said. She quickly covered her mouth, her eyes popping even bigger, and blushed. Erin and Shawn were in hysterics. "I'm so sorry Steve Sensei-" she began.

"Please, I hate the name 'Steve' so I prefer Garcia Sensei. It sounds cooler." Garcia Sensei said, sitting on a tree stump. He also had a gotee thing, and he rubbed it. "Sooo... you three are my group. Let's go in a circle, telling everyone what your name is, hobbies are, your dreams, things you like and dislike, you know, the usual stuff," he said. He put his hands behind his head. "I'll go first. My name is Steve Garcia. I don't really feel like telling you what I like and dislike, my dreams... well, I've already accomplished them. But my hobby is combing my gorgous hair." He ran his fingers through his 'gorgous' hair. "Now, let's start with you on the left." He pointed at Shawn.

Shawn looked around and suddenly realized he was on the left. "Me? Okay, well, my name is Shawn Gunter and I like playing the drums, I don't like... uhhh... well I can't really remember. My dreams are to become the best drummer. My hobbies are playing the drums and drawing stick people with guns and weapons and stuff." He smiled proudly and leaned back against a tree.

"Okay then... well, how about you?" He pointed to Erin.

Erin looked up from her book, and sat up against another tree. "My name is Erin McCoy. I like reading, but don't think that doesn't make me exctiting. I don't like Jacob off of the books Twilight and New Moon, I hate him. My hobbies are playing the flute and drawing. My dream is to become a great vet." She looked back down at her book and continued reading.

"That's nice. Okay. You, last person. Your turn." He looked over at Melanie.

Melanie didn't notice him calling her, as she was pulling grass from the ground. Erin nudged her. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry, my name is Melanie Willis. I like playing video games, but I also like to be active. I don't like instant ramen because it tastes nasty, real ramen is better. My hobbies are drawing and playing with any kind of electronic device. My ultimate dream right now is to be the best ninja in the world! My other dream is that when I retire, I'll be the best pilot too." She looked back down and pulled the grass again.

Garcia Sensei looked around and thought to himself. _These guys are a bunch of weirdos. But with training, they'll be the best. Yeah, with my awesome training..._

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Now for team two.

Shannon Barr led her team down the trail to the river. She told them all about the different plants and animals and other things. They got to the river bank and sat on the rocks. "Hmmm... first impression. Okay, well relying on what you did on your way down here I would say that you are a pretty moderate group.

_**Flashback:**_

"Okay, so, who's my group?" Shannon Sensei asked a few people. Three genin stepped foreward.

"You three? Hmph, well, we'll see if your tough enough to be in my group. Follow me." She turned and walked out the doors. The three genin looked at each other and followed their sensei. They walked down a trail and talked about animals and berries and other plants.

"Here's some poison ivy. Don't touch it. Here are some Mullberries. Don't confuse them with their poisonous friends. They are edible and delicious, but only eat them when they're purple. The red ones are sour and the green ones aren't even ready to eat. Here's some clover. They don't do anything special, they just look pretty. Oh, look. There's a robin! Wow, notice the feathers. You all getting this? We're going to have a quiz over it soon when we get to our destination." She turned around and looked around for her troop. They were way behind her.

"Come on you slackers! I don't have all day!" She waited until they caught up and they soon reached the river.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Uhh... Well with some training you all can become splinded ninja. So, lets have some lunch with things you can find around the place if you were paying attention to what I was saying." She looked around the forest and river. "Go on!"

Shelby, Ethan, and Cody looked at each other. "She sure talks alot." They whispered. Then, they went seperate directions to look for some food.

Shelby looked around the edge of the forest. She hunted and hunted until finally she found a honey bee nest. _I think I should do a paralizing jutsu just incase there are some bees there..._ she thought. She made some hand signs and performed a paralizing jutsu. She then got some kunai and threw them at the hive, opened it and moved all the bees out of the way. She cut it open and got some honey and put it in a jar in her pocket. She began hunting for some more things.

Cody went deep into the forest and looked around. He found a Mullberry tree and started picking some berries. He put them in his back pocket and looked for other things. He found some kind of plant. He couldn't remember what Shannon Sensei had said about it, but it probably didn't matter. He picked some and accidentally fell over and fell in it, rubbing the leaves all over his face and arms. He quickly got up. Why did he feel so itchy all of a sudden? Well, it didn't matter, it felt good to scratch his face and arms. He started heading back to the edge of the water.

Ethan went down the river until he spotted something he had been looking for. Fish! He grabbed his kunai and hurled them into the water. _How many did I get? One, two, three, four... Only four? I'll have to try again. I could eat four. _He sighed and jumped into the water to retrive his fish. He tried again. This time he got five. He jumped into the water, got the fish, tied them together with wire and heded back to the meeting place.

Shannon Barr was laying down, sunglasses on, tanning herself. She heard her squad some up. "Oh, you guys took a long time. I thought I was going to get sunburned while I slept or something. What did you get?" She turned to them and they showed her what they had.

Shelby held out the jar full of honey. Ethan held out his nine fish. Cody set his leaves and berries on the ground- dropped them acutally- and started scratching. "Good, good. Everyone of you did well. Except Cody. Cody, you have poison ivy on and with you, and you have the poisonous type of berries. You should've payed attention. Good thing I am an expert at this stuff," Shannon Sensei said. Cody looked down, scratching his arm. "Now, Cody, can I trust you to get some firewood? Maybe you won't mess up this time." Cody nodded and headed back into the forest. He later someback with the wood. "Ethan do a fireball jutsu and we can roast these fish and eat. I'm starving."

They ate their fish.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Now for Team three.

Danya, Bryce, Austin, and April Sensei went to a bench somewhere. They sat down and talked. About stuff. And later they went to a restraunt and ate food and talked more. Here's what they talked about.

"So you three are may team! Coolio! Okay now, tell me who you are. I'm April Williams. Just call me April Sensei!" She smiled giddily. The three looked at each other.

"I'm Danya Darrow!" Danya exclaimed.

"I'm Bryce Wilson..." Bryce said.

"I'm Austin Roddy!!!!!" Austin exclaimed louder than Danya, if that was even possible.

"Okay! Well, who's hungry? I know I am!" April Sensei said, and walked down the street. Danya, Bryce, and Austin followed her. They walked and walked until they came to a restraunt called Ichiban's. They ordered their food and began eating.

"So, what kind of things do you guys like? I mean, you have to have favorite things of course!" April said, waving her chopsticks.

"I like being on the computer." Danya said, after slurping some ramen.

"I like playing my video games!" Austin said loudly.

"I don't remember what I like, I'll get back to you on that, but I do like this crab roll!" Bryce said and everyone laughed.

After a while, when everyone was done, they payed the bill and headed out the door to go home. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

**A/N: sorry that this came so late but i had writers block. And Danya, (you know who you are) I'm sorry that ur part was sooo short... because i had nooo idea what to put for your team! and well i hope you liked it! review!!!**

**Hinata645 I love Lee:D**


	4. Danya

Chapter 4:

Danya

Okay well, uh im gonna tell you all what happened to the three after they met their groups...

Disclaimer: dont own Naruto... not yet...

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

I went out of the restraunt (A/N: i can never spell this word right... . ) and went around the town. It was about five o' clock and there was still plenty of time left to do stuff. I looked right and left, waiting to cross the intersection without getting ran over by some driver with a cell phone, drinking beer, and putting on make-up all at the same time. Or, just getting plain ran over. I then crossed the street, and went over to the store. That store happened to be Wal Mart. I went to the electronics.

I looked at all the games, and got bored. I got out my Cingular flip phone and called Bryce. It rang a few times. No one picked up. _Hmm... must not be home yet... probably with TJ doing something stupid._ I shook my head. TJ Carmichael (A/N i cant spell his last name either) was a short blonde, with glasses and blue eyes. He and Bryce were like best friends. I walked over to the clothes, even though I knew they didn't have anything good here. I saw some cute shoes, and some other stuff while I looked around the big store. Then I saw it. 'It' was a set of face paint. I ran over there quickly. "Oh my God!" I shouted. "These are just the right colors that I need!!!" Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Heh heh heh..." I giggled nervously. I quickly grabbed the paint and ran off the the dark side of the store, where there used to be fish. I cradled the paint in the fetal position, muttering something to myself.

After a few minutes, I finally gained my sanity and ran back to put the paint back. I walked out of the store and called my mom. "Mom? Uh, could you come get me? I'm at Wal Mart. Bye." I snapped the phone shut. I thought since I was there, I could go down to Gamestop and look at movies and games and junk for Gamecubes. I walked down the hill, and not very far was Melanie's haven. (A/N: BTW its not "heaven" its "haven" incase you didnt know...) I walked down and saw some people from class, and said 'hi' to them. I entered the store and I couldn't believe who I saw.

Joseph Lally, (Joey) the guy I liked since last year, was playing Guitar Hero on the Playstation 2. I quickly ducked behind the small rack of movies in the small corner store. He looked over to where I was standing, before I moved, and went back to playing the chords on the guitar controller. I crawled over to where the computer games where, and casually stood up. I walked all the was across the store and stood next to Joey.

"Hey, Joey," I said casually as I could, without squealing. (I hadn't seen him since a few months ago because we were in different academy classes.)

"Huh? Oh, Hey Danya," He said back. His brown eyes flashed over to me then back to the TV screen. "What brings you here?" He asked me.

"Oh, I was just around in Wal Mart and this place is cool, so I came here," I said. "Oh, and I came to get something for Melanie, because today is the anniversary of when we first met about four years ago!" I had almost forgotten about that.

"That's nice." Joey said.

"Yeah... so, what do you think I should get her?" I asked, because I really didn't know what I would get my best friend.

"I don't know... Why ask me?" He said, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "I don't even know her, so yeah."

"But I thought you could help, but I guess not. Oh, what are you doing here? I forgot to ask you that." I said. But I already knew the answer.

"I dunno. I just come here for the games and such." He said, looking down at the guitar controller for a split second. I knew that.

"Well, alright then. My mom's here. I have to go! See ya later!" I yelled, as I went through the glass door.

I got in my mom's car and we drove home.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

**A/N: okay... this chappie was short and i didnt know what to write so... well please review! I love you all!!!!**

**Hinata645 I love Lee:D**


	5. Shelby

Chapter 5:

Shelby

Hey peeps! Wazzup???? I'm sorry for the slow updates again... but ive been busy with school, piano, bassoon, and other things that i just forgot to work on my stories! But i also have a HUGE headache, so sorry if i dont spell things right... I don't own Naruto... yet... i just need to kill Masashi... Oh! Did I say that? . ''

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Shannon Sensei, Cody, and Ethan left, leaving me all alone. I watched as the most perfect human being ever walked away.

Ethan was that being.

How could a human be so... perfect? It just wasn't natural! Or so I thought.

I followed him, trying to be the best ninja I could be, and my ankle popped. "Stupid ankles!" I muttered to myself, cursing them. Ethan stopped, and turned to face me. He didn't see anything, because I had ducked behind a big rock, but I could tell he knew I was there. He turned back around, walking down the river's bank, just staring at the ground. I continued following him.

He was boring, because after a while, he reached the source of the river, and sat on a log. He just sat there, his gaze fixated onto a rock. He squinted his eyes, and glared at the rock. That poor, little, defense-less rock... I had decided a while ago to stop watching him, to go somewhere else where there is more fun, but my body didn't obey me. It got up and walked toward him. I somehow, without my own will doing it, ended up by Ethan. His blue eyes flashed over to me.

"Hey, Shelby..." He said, turning his gaze back upon that same little rock. "Why were you watching and following me?" He asked, turning back to me.

_Shoot! _I thought. I had hoped that he wouldn't have noticed. But, as I knew, he's a way better ninja than me, so of course he would know that I was there.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to see if I could be as sneaky as you, but I guess it didn't work. What gave me away?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

I was right. "Your ankles," He said, "are very loud when they pop, you know." He looked at me, our eyes on the other's. I wished that we could've sat like that forever. I wanted to look into his beautiful blue eyes for as long as time would continue. But it was getting late, and I had to go home.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home. My mom would be wondering where I was." I said, turning away. But then he grabbed my wrist.

"Shelby, wait. I have to tell you something. I... uh... well..." He started, but he seemed to nervous to get all the words out. My heart, stomach, and brain exploded in happiness! Ethan, the perfect student, ninja, and all over person, was asking me out! This was going to be the happiest moment of my life!

"Yes? Go on, out with it!" I said, barely containing the explosion of 'the happy scream' that was building in my throat.

His face twisted. "Well, uh you have some honey and berry stains on your face, and I just wanted you to know." He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

My light faded. _**WHAT?!?!? **_Inner me cried. She was in a rage, and so was I. "Oh, uh thanks, I guess?" I said, in a question way.

He let me go, and I started walking towards the trail that led to the town. As soon I was out of sight, my pace quickened. Walk, power-walk, jog, run, then I went all out on a sprint. After a while, my heart was pounding in my ears, my mind and body telling me to stop, but I couldn't.

I ran to Melanie's house, to tell her what had happened. I knocked on the door. Melanie's mom answered it.

"Oh, well hi there, Shelby! Come on in! Melanie's in her room, on the computer or something, when she should be practicing her jutsu..." Mel's mom went on, talking to herself.

I opened the door.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

**A/N: Hey my people! I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but i have the HUGE headache and I really needed to end the chapter... review!**

**Hinata645 I love Lee:D**


	6. Melanie

Chapter 6:

Melanie

okay people... sorry i havent been working on my chapters. i am a procrastinator!! i admit it! okay well who are we gunna pick today to do that stupid disclaimer. -Opens closet- ah ha! You! -pulls out person- Iruka: H-hinata645 d-does-snt own-n N-naruto!!

okay! on with the chapter!

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

After Garcia Sensei was done talking, I got up from my little circle of pulled grass and walked away. Erin called my name, but it sounded so far off.

"Melanie!" I heard, ever so faintly.

"Melanie!!" It was louder, but I still couldn't understand what the voice was saying. It sounded alot like Erin...

"MELANIE!" I jumped. She was standing right next to me, and screamed in my ear. "Why didn't you answer me? I was standing like right next to you!" She said, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry... I guess I'm just spacing out today of something. I don't know." I said, walking along the trail to the street out of the park. I stopped and turned around. Erin turned too and followed me. I stepped onto the grass and walked over to the swing set. I got one swing, while Erin got the other.

"So, what's up Melanie?" Erin asked, kicking her legs to go higher. "I've never seen you so spaced out before."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just really bored." I said, getting higher with each kick. I wondered what Shawn was doing at the moment. He was doing some prank on the Hokage or something.

**With Shawn...**

"Hey! I'm gunna go pull a prank on the Hokage! YAY!" Shawn yelled out of nowhere.

**Back to Melanie and Erin**

I got higher and higher and higher until I was actually falling from the height, that it made the little swing set jump. "Hey Erin," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna have a jumping contest?"

"SURE!"

Erin leaped out of her swing and landed a few feet away. "Beat that! Go farther than me, and I'll get you some ice cream!"

"Okay!" That was going to be easy! I swang and swang, gathering some chakra in my hands and feet, making me go higher. When I jumped, I grabbed the air, (who says that ninjas cant grab air? they can walk on water and trees and such, why not air?) and pulled myself a little farther than Erin. Then I dropped down to a fuming Erin.

"You CHEATED! Cheater, cheater, cheater!" She yelled, stomping the ground. I laughed, and soon she started laughing too. We started walking to McDonalds to get some ice cream, Erin's treat for me winning, even though I did cheat...

We later walked out of the restraunt and were eating ice cream, me drinking a chocolate shake, and Erin getting an Oreo McFlurry. We walked, until we reached Erin's house.

"Do you have to go home yet? I don't want you to go!" I pleaded, not wanting her to go.

"No. Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to Wal Mart!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I shouted in joy, punching the air.

We entered the supermarket, the cold air blasting our faces. We walked around, looking at everything, then we heard a very loud scream: "Oh, my God!" and then, "These are just the right colors that I need!!!" We looked everywhere for that scream. I thought it sounded like Danya. We carried on with our buissness and looked some more.

Then, I saw it. Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 was on sale for $10.00! I ran over there screaming. "YEAH! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ALL RIGHT! IT'S ON SALE!" Everyone looked my way almost immediantly. "Um... hi?" I ran away. Erin was hot on my trail. She turned and saw it.

GASP!!!!!!! She gasped really loudly. "THEY HAVE IT!!!!!" I heard her scream. I turned around to see her, holding a box of 100 pens, hugging them with all her might.

"Um, Erin?" I touched her shoulder. She backed away slowly.

"Don't touch my pens." She threatened me. I walked over and held out my hand, going to touch the box. She tried to bite me.

"Don't touch my pens!!!" She turned and ran for the nearest checkout line.

bleep...bleep...bleep... went the little machines that read the bar code. I ran down every line, looking for Erin. I found her, grinning a huge grin that streched to her ears and beyond. She was holding the sack with her 100 pens in it. I looked at her strangely.

Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Uh-huh. Yeah, I know. Yes mom, I know. Okay. I'm about to leave. Bye, love you too. Bye." Erin hung up. "That was my mom. She wants me home like now, so I'll see you later!" Erin turned and ran with her sack with the box filled with 100 pens. Who likes pens that much? Only Erin.

I walked all the way home, going inside to turn on my Nintendo 64 and play Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I was going through the Forest Temple when I heard my mom talking to someone.

"...when she should be practicing her jutsu." I sighed. My mom has always wanted me to be the best, and I was, until Ethan Moore moved here and took my spot as number one rookie. Now I'm number two instead. My bedroom doorknob turned.

**C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:**

A/N: hey peeps, i really dont want to continue this story anymore, cuz im bored. okay? ill write like a few more chapters, telling how everyone ends up and stuff, but not so much...

Hinata645 I love Lee AND Deidara:)


	7. Doing Things :Epilouge:

Chapter 7:

Doing things

A/N: Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking. 'Ugh, her story sucks." or "Why did you take forever?!?" And I have to answers to those things. 1: I'm a procrastinator, I really put this off, working on pictures for my DeviantART, and because I just didn't want to, and 2: Sorry that my story sucks, if it was htis bad, why didn't you leave after the 1st chapter?!? Well, anyways, who cares? This is probably the last chapter and it'll probably be the longest one, too... (it'll be in 3rd person)

DISCLAIMER: Me no own ninjas, chakra, Naruto, or anything relative to that anime. However, I DO own this sketchbook that I love more than this story...

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Shelby opened the door to Melanie's room to find herself in a horrid, cramped, very messy room. It had a trashcan that didn't look used, although it was, poptart wrappers, stray hairs, dirty clothes, and little particles of other things strewn across the floor. On the folding TV tray there was a remote for the TV/satillite, a remote for her DVD player, and a remote for her VCR player. There were also lots and lots of cups on it, paper, pens, and other unnessisary things on it as well.

Shelby carefully avoided these objects and sat on the chair next to Melanie. "Hey, whatcha playin'?" She asked, unfamiliar with the game.

"I'm playing Legend of Zelda: Ocraina of Time. It's a really cool game, and I was stuck here, so I printed off a walk-through, because I'm so lazy and didn't want to figure it out myself. NOOOO!! CRAP! CURSE YOU PHANTOM GANONDORF!!" She explained, then screamed at the TV becuase she had died for the 3rd time against the Forest Temple Boss.

"Oh, that's nice..." Shelby looked around, very, very bored.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Melanie asked, as she saved and turned off the game. "I'm really bored and I can finish the game some other time..."

"Okay, but, where are we gunna go?" Shelby asked, "We live out in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, we can look around my yard, and go places on the street!" Melanie said, pulling on her Vans sneakers. "But we have to be carefull to not run into the GINORMOUS Garden Spider webs. I mean seriously, they're HUGE!!!" She spread her arms out as far as they would go, obviously being sarcastic.

"Oh, okay, I would hate to run into spiders the size of a baseball bat, as you put it." Shelby said matter-of-factly.

They went outside in Melanie's backyard. She showed Shelby the gargantuan spiders and they were pretty big. Then, they continued on with their journey, and climbed some trees, making sure to check for spiders. They went further into the 'jungle' and almost got lost in the tall weeds, and Melanie getting some poison ivy on her hand. Luckily she wasn't allergic to it, so it didn't affect her. Shelby got scratched by barb-wire and they were startled by Buzz, Melanie's dog.

By the time they got back, they looked like they had been gone for a few months, Melanie's jeans were ripped, Shelby's hair was messy, and both were sweaty and sticky. They went inside to wash their faces before Shelby's mom came to pick her up.

Sitting outside on the front porch after Shelby left, Melanie went back inside and got a phone call from her uncle wanting to know if she wanted to go to Six Flags the very next morning.

"Hey Melanie, I heard from your dad that you weren't going with him to Arizona tomorrow so we were just wondering if you wanted to come to Six Flags with me and the kids." Danny asked.

"Oh really?!? Sure I'll go!" Melanie replied, her voice coated with glee.

"Okay then, have your dad drop you off at the house at around 5:30 in the morning! Buh bye." Danny hung up.

"WOOOOOOOOO!!! I get to go to Six Flags!!" Melanie sang while packing for the trip to Arizona with her brother the day after tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danya got out of her mom's car and went inside. She took off her shoes and went up the stairs to the loft, which was her room, she sat down on the extra bed and got on the internet. She went to and started roleplaying with some people, some who were kinda rude, and others who just sucked at role playing. She went to MySpace, checked her messages and comments, and got on Yahoo Messanger.

She looked at who was on and Melanie was on at the time. '_I'll talk to her...' _ She thought.

**Danya Darrow: Hi.**

**Ai: hey...**

**Ai: sup?**

**Danya Darrow: nothin much.**

**Danya Darrow: you?**

**Ai: I'm going to Six Flags tomorrow!!!!! XD**

**Danya Darrow: kewl. **

**Ai: Oh yeah, Timothy is taking that your his new wife very well surprisingly...**

**Danya Darrow: HEH???**

**Ai: HUUH???**

**Danya Darrow: lmfaorofl**

**Ai: well I gotta go, I have to get SOME sleep! XD lol**

**Danya Darrow: okay then. bye.**

_**Ai logged off**_

Danya got off the internet, turned off her computer, and went to bed. She was pretty tired, after all, it was 3 in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Few Days Later...**_

Melanie got up and grabbed her Harry Potter book. She knew what would happen because she had forced Danya to tell her everything in the book, but she did find out stuff that Danya didn't tell her. But she enjoyed reading it still...

"NO!!! That's not fair!!!! Poor !!!! Why did you have to die?!?" Melanie asked, almost to hysterics because someone died.

She put down Harry Potter 7, and picked up her new craving, Fullmetal Alchemist. She was on volume 4 when something happened...

"NOOOOO!!!! HOW DARE YOU ENVY!?!?!?!?!? I HATE YOU!! HOW COULD YOU KILL HUGHES?!?!? I LOVED HIM!!!" She cried out maddenly. Her eyes whipped over the frams on each page, absorbing every detail of poor Maes Hughes death.

"Oh, poor Elicia, she has no daddy, and she's only 3!" She said, tiny tears at the corners of her eyes. "Oh! Even Colonel Mustang's crying! I would be surprised if he wasn't! They were like, best friends!!!" She slammed the book down and ran off to get some Dr. Pepper.

**Basically this is how it ends.**

**Melanie- got so angry at the difference between the Fullmetal Alchemist anime and the manga that she pulled all of her hair out and it never grew back, but she did get married and became a wonderful animator. afterwards she killed herself because it was so stressful at work...**

**Danya- went out with Joey about six times, then finally got married to him, and they had kids named Nymphadora and Zebadia. She was a great actress. afterwards she was killed because an assassin got her...**

**Shelby- got married to a very skilled ninja named Michael and they had a few kids and were happy. She and Ethan went out and cheated behind Michael's back without him ever knowing. she didn't die, but became a funky psycotic person.**

Okay, so yeah, I was bored, I don't like this story and look how it turned out. They either died or became psycotic! I'm gunna TRY and start a new fanfic about FMA and its wonderful people and adventures. So Ta-ta for now, and I hope that you read that story when it comes around.

Hinata645


End file.
